Drilling systems are sometimes utilized for the extraction of hydrocarbons from a subterranean earthen formation via a drilling wellbore into the formation. In some applications, drilling systems comprise a drilling rig having a mast or derrick extending therefrom. In some applications, the mast includes a rack assembly or fingerboard for storing drill pipes in a setback position spaced from a longitudinal axis of a borehole extending beneath the drilling rig. The fingerboard assembly may include multiple racking fingers for racking or storing multiple drill pipes in a substantially vertical disposition in the setback position. Each racking finger of the fingerboard assembly may include one or more actuatable fingerboard latches for allowing or denying movement of drill pipes into or out of the racking finger of the fingerboard assembly. Particularly, in some applications each fingerboard latch includes a latch or finger member having a closed position restricting the movement drill pipes through the racking finger and an open position allowing movement of drill pipes through the racking finger. In certain applications, the finger member of the fingerboard latch is actuatable between the closed and open positions via an actuator of the fingerboard latch.